


Birthday story

by LeviisloveLeviislife



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviisloveLeviislife/pseuds/LeviisloveLeviislife





	Birthday story

It was the eve of your 17th birthday. You were getting for bed. You slip into your Pajamas when you heard a knock on the door it was Hanji your best friend in survey corps. She came by to say good night and have sweet dreams about Levi your crush. Hanji know about your crush on the short corporal. She kept a secret but every now and then he would embarrass you in front of you. You blushed waved good night to her then she left. You hoped into and snuggle against the pillows and blankets. You didn’t share a dorm with anyone. You instantly passed out. The next morning you woke up your hair a messy mop and groggy. You got out of bed grabbed your clothes that you laid out the day before and headed down to the showers in your rode. It was still really early no one has gotten up yet. You turn on the hot water to the right tempura. You stripped yourself of your rode and stepped under the water. 5 minutes in you heard someone come in. “I’m in here” you shouted. “Sorry cadet Clark” the short corporal said. You turned around and tried to cover your nude body. You blushed a deep shade of red and squeak in response. If it was anyone else you wouldn’t care. He covered his eyes and walked out “I’ll just come back later” he shouted you continued bathing yourself as quickly as possible. You put your rode on and head to your room. When you got to your room there was a letter on the bed, it was from Captain Levi

Dear Cadet Sarah M. Clark

I’m sorry about this morning. I’ve been observing your training for the past three years at the request of your father. Before he died he told Erwin to watch over you. He pass the responsibly on to me. You’re a very skilled solider. I know your birthday is coming up so I want to say Happy Birthday by hand picking you to be in my squad. You will be a fine addition to my squad. Your cleaning skills are excellent. You joined the Survey Corps by giving your life for the faith of humanity. I have you uniform for you please come to my office after dinner.

Your superior,

Lance Corporal Levi

 

You smiled at this letter. You put your uniform on and head down to the mess hall for breakfast. On the way through their you bump into Levi. “Good morning sir” you say well saluting him. “Good morning cadet and happy 17th birthday” he said “thank you sir” you say as he passes by you he was taller than you by 2 inches... You suddenly fell a slap on your butt. You stop in your tracks and start to blush and ran to the mess hall. When you got there everyone was having breakfast. After breakfast you went to training. You bump into Levi again “do you use Windex to clean your pants because I can see myself in them” he whispers into your ear. You were in complete shock and stop in your tracks. You turn around but Levi was nowhere to be found. You headed to the training ground. During hand to hand combat you paired up with Levi today. He knocked you down but not before you grabbed his arm and he landed on top of you “making you mine is a choice with no regrets” he whisper seductively into your ear. You blush like crazy. He gets up and walks away leaving you there on the ground speechless. After training you went to the mess hall for dinner yelled “Happy birthday Sarah”. Apparently Hanji organized a surprise party for you. Levi was even there. During the festivities you heard a whisper in your ear “come to my office after dinner for the real gift” you recognize the voice as Levi. After dinner you went to his office. You knocked three times. You heard him from the other side of the door walking towards the door. He open the pulled you in shutting the door and locking it. “Captain what’s going on” you said nervously. “Well well looks like the pretty little cadet is scared of her captain” he said walking towards. He leans closers to where your faces are one inch apart” Captain?” you questioned. “First of all call me Levi second of all happy birthday here’s your first kiss” he said before pressing his lips against yours. Your eyes widened in shock and surprise. You felt something lick against your bottom lips he was asking for entrance. You didn’t know that that at the time. You felt a spank on your butt and a hard squeeze that made you gasp. Levi took his chance and shoved his tongue in your mouth. He explored every inch of your mouth. He finally broke away from the kiss. You still in shocked tried to catch your breathe. “Happy birthday Sarah I hope you enjoyed your gift” he whispered into your seductively before nibbling at your ear. You fainted due to shock. Levi caught you before you hit the floor. He carried you bridal style to his bed. “You are sleeping here tonight” he said to you not knowing if you heard it or not. He laid you on the bed and laid beside you and throw blankets over both of you. He threw hos arms around waist and spooned you. Before he drift off to sleep. He whisper something in to your ear “next year I’ll take something from you something that’s pure and innocent you can’t get back” he kissed the back of your neck before he drifted of to sleep.


End file.
